


Normal is Relative

by luvsanime02



Series: Whumptober 2018 [17]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Gen, Mild Language, Whump, Whumptober 2018, drugged
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-08-03 10:45:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16324772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luvsanime02/pseuds/luvsanime02
Summary: Tony knows that there's something wrong, but he can't seem to focus his thoughts.





	Normal is Relative

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the October 17th Whumptober prompt: drugged.

**Disclaimer:** I don’t own Marvel comics or characters or movies, and am making no money off of this fic.

**** ########

**Normal is Relative** by luvsanime02

########

Tony Stark’s head feels fuzzy, his thoughts not connecting right. Something’s off, something’s wrong, and he can’t quite remember what, but he knows that he needs to concentrate. Tony needs to open his eyes and fight back.

Wait, why does he need to fight? He doesn’t know, but isn’t that what Tony does? Isn’t that what he’s been doing his whole life, in one form or another? He fights, and he gets beaten down, and then he stumbles to his feet and fights some more. Eventually. It’s either that or give up and die, and Tony’s not quite ready to do that just yet.

Where is he? He can’t seem to hold onto his thoughts. He’s drifting, and this is wrong. Where is he?

Tony is at the gala, that’s right. He’s there, and looking damn fine in his suit, if he does say so himself (no one else is going to say it, so Tony might as well), and there are people all around him. Some are friends, though most of them are strangers. Everyone is rubbing elbows together and wondering how much money they can con out of everyone else, and it disheartens Tony that people can’t just be more honest with each other sometimes.

The gala’s for charity. You would think that would be enough to make people more generous, but they seem to clam up tighter at these events than anywhere else. Like people seeing them committing a charitable act, seeing them being decent human beings, will make them vulnerable to being hurt.

Is Tony hurt right now? He can’t tell. That’s not right, either.

He’s supposed to be at the gala, but Tony doesn’t think that he is anymore. He’s in a vehicle, he slowly realizes, and that doesn’t make any sense. The last thing that he remembers…

He was drinking a glass of wine and talking to the PM, and then nothing. There’s nothing. Tony isn’t there anymore, though. 

Slowly, he pieces together more memories from after that. Walking to the bathroom. Feeling a little off from the wine, and wondering if it was uncorked properly. Stumbling suddenly, and digging out his phone to alert someone, and then-

Darkness.

He’s been drugged, Tony now understands. Drugged and kidnapped, and that just figures, doesn’t it? He wonders who has taken him this time. If he’s being held for ransom, which would make the most sense. After all, he’s got plenty of money to spare. 

Tony wants to sit up, to fight back, to at least make a sarcastic comment or two. He wants to know who kidnapped him, and if it’s someone that he trusts. Instead, Tony keeps his eyes closed for now and waits, and wonders why he can’t ever have a normal, fun night anymore.


End file.
